


Video: We Can Be Heros

by Taraxian Wolfling (Felar)



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, fandom within a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/Taraxian%20Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this back when making the Galaxy Quest fan parodies where the rage.  I recently ran across this work and decided to put it up here for posterity. And hopefully I made someone laugh in the process. Never Give Up! Never Surrender!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: We Can Be Heros

[Link to Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBMiUOLRI9g)  
[Link to Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/86975147)


End file.
